


Secrets

by ilovedestiel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has magic, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedestiel/pseuds/ilovedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to edit this story so it's more enjoyable to read</p></blockquote>





	1. Edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to edit this story so it's more enjoyable to read

Arthur POV

I’m lying in my bed, when my servant walks into my chambers.  “Here’s your food, sire.  I’m so sorry for being late,” he says, setting my breakfast on the table is across from my bed.

“It’s fine.  You my leave now,” I tell the servant.

“Yes, sire.”  He bows and leaves my chambers.  I sigh and get up, walking over to eat.  As I go to sit down, I bump the table and my plate starts to fall.  I go to reach out for it when it suddenly stops falling in midair.  My eyes go wide and the plate proceeds to fall, hitting the floor.

I still must be sleeping, I think to myself.  I shake my head to try to wake up.  I get up, walk over to my wooden bookshelf and pick up a very thick and heavy book.  I than go over to my ornate mirror and toss the book up.  My eyes turn gold for a few seconds and the book stops moving in midair, just like my plate did minutes before.

I start to back away from the mirror and the book, scared.  I keep thinking to myself, this can’t be happening.  Father is going to kill me.  In my panic, I completely forget that the book and it falls to the ground.  I snap out of my faze and go to pick up the book.  At first glance it looks like a normal book, but if you look at the title more closely, you realize that it says, “In libro autem duritiam incantatorum tuorum vehementem”.

I flip through the book until I find a spell that looks easy.  “Subvolo,” I say and the book starts to levitate out for my hands.

I’m going to have to keep this a secret, I think to myself.  The book falls back into my hands.  I put the book under my bed and leave to go about my day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this is set a year after Merlin became Arthur's manservant.

Arthur POV

"Rise and shine, prat." Merlin says and opens the curtains.

I let our a groan and turn to look at him. He looks amazing, standing there with the sun shining on him, I think to myself. My eyes then go wide. What am I thinking? I let out another groan. I got to stop creating secrets I have to hide. It's bad enough that I have to hide the fact that I have magic, but now I may have feelings for my servant. This is going to be hard to hide.

"Arthur get up. You need to get ready for training." He says before he starts to pull me out of bed.

"Merlin! Stop pulling me! I'm getting up!" He lets go and just shakes his head. He then walks over to my dresser and starts to pick out what I'm going to wear today.

"Also, don't forget that King Alan of Nisha is coming to day." He then leaves to go get my breakfast.

I get out of bed and look at the curtains. My eyes flash gold and they clothes. I laugh. I then grab my spell book out from under my bed and start reading it.

A few minutes later I hear the door open. I quickly throw the book back under my bed and lay back, resting my head on the headrest. I sigh. God I need to be more careful. I could have been caught, I think to myself shaking my head.

"I thought I told you to get up, prat." Merlin says laughing. He put my breakfast down. I get up and go eat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ time lapse~~~~~~~~~~

I walk on to the field. I'm thinking of Merlin. His eyes, his smile, everything. I can't get him out of my head. What has happened to me. Why am I thinking about him like this. I must have so kind of illness that's making me think like this.

"Sire are you ready?" One of the knights asked.

"Yes, Sir Richard," I reply.

We start training. It goes on for an hour or so. When we are finally ginished, I go back to my chamber's, on his hands and knees, cleaning my floor. He gets up and starts to get my armor off. "Merlin, I need you to polish my armor."

"Yes sire." He grabs everything and leaves. I fall on to my bed trying to figure out what these feelings I'm feeling are.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin POV

 

I was cleaning Arthur's armor and thinking about Arthur. The way his hair almost glows in the sun or the way his eyes grow when...wait what am I thinking? Why would I even be thinking these kind of things? His a prat. And most importantly he's the Prince of Camelot.

But I do have to admit that I have been thinking about Arthur more often than I should be. And it's not about how to save his arse again. It's just that I've been feeling different than usual when I'm around him. My stomach seems to jump whenever he smiles at me or my heart starts to beat faster whatever he's close to me. I don't understand what's been wrong with me lately.

~~~~~~time skip~~~~~

I finished all of my chores and right now I'm trying to get some rest before Arthur wants me to do something else. I'm laying on my bed, trying to figure these odd feelings I towards Arthur, when my door swings open, revealing Arthur.

"Merlin, what are you doing, laying there, doing nothing?" Arthur scoffs at me. He leans against my door frame and crosses his arms across his chest.

"I'm do with all my chores. I thought I would try to get some rest before you give me more chores." I say, a blush creeping it's way up to my cheeks. I try to fight it, but I don't win. I feel it's warmth surfacing onto them, which makes me blush even brighter. 

"Well, I need you to help me get ready for King Alan. Or have you forgot already." Arthur says raising his eyebrows.

"No, I have not forgotten, you clotpole." I say, rolling my eyes and get up. Walk toward Arthur see something in his eyes. It looks like... I don't know what it looks like, but it's not normal. I just shake it off.

I follow Arthur to his room. I walk over to his dresser and get something nice for him to wear. I turn around just as he's his shirt off. I just stare for a few seconds. I shake my head, What is wrong with me, I think to myself. I'm falling in love with Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur POV  
I've been having weird thoughts about Merlin lately and I don't know why. I've also noticing stupid things like how amazing his eyes are or how nice his arse is. He's also constantly on my mind. It's confusing me.  
I see him staring at me and I start to feel weird. "What are you staring at, Merlin?"  
"N-nothing." He stutters and tries to hide a blush. I smirk and raise an eyebrow.   
"Oh, really. Are you sure? You look flustered."  
Merlin blushes harder. "I'm going to go get your food now, sire." He then runs out of the room. I chuckle and go sit down at my table.  
Merlin comes back a few minutes later with my food. He places it down in front of me. "Would you like a bath today?"  
"That's sounds great." I smile and than whisper as he starts to walk off, "It would be even better with you in with me."  
"What?" He squeaks.   
"I didn't say anything." I give him my most confused look I could.   
He runs out of the room again. I smirk, "Oh this is going to be fun."


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin POV

I sigh as I walk down the halls of the castle. King Alan and his knights have been here for two days already and I feel really uncomfortable when I'm around the knights. They keep giving me looks of lust and hunger. I have no clue what they mean but I don't like them.  
I'm about to turn around to go see if the meeting that Arthur is in is over yet when someone puts a hand over my mouth. I freeze and can feel another hand grab my rear. I whimper when they squeeze my rear hard. Once I am unfrozen, I try to get away. But the hand around my mouth moves to my throat and applies pressure.  
"Make a noise and I will make this even worse." The person whispers in my ear, their hot breathe hitting it. I know that it's one of the knights that came with King Alan. He moves the hand that is on my rear to my front and up my shirt. I whimper again.  
"Please, don't do this." I choke out as the hand on my throat tightens.   
"I said make a noise and I will make this worse. I was just going to make you suck me but now I'm going to take you. I'm going to take you roughly." The hand in my shirt goes down to my breaches and pulls them down. He pushes me up against the wall and then takes his breaches off as well. I start to cry.  
I can feel something push against my entrance. "No. Please don't. Please." I sob out and then scream as he pushes himself inside of me. He pulls my arms above me head so I can move and starts to thrust fast and hard. "No! Please stop! It hurts!"  
"Good. You deserve this for seducing me." He growls and thrusts even harder. I can feel my entrance tearing and the pain double. I'm crying so hard now that it's hard to breathe. I hear him let out a groan and feel something hot fill me up. A minute later he pulls out and lets me go. I fall to the ground, my legs not able to support me. I watch him pull his breaches back on and leaves. I lay there, waiting for the pain to go away. As my eyes start to close the last thing that I see is Gwaine running toward me and then everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur POV

I've been noticing that Merlin has been acting weird. Merlin hasn't been talking or making any of is witty remarks. He hasn't been smiling his big goofy smiles and I'm becoming really worried. And every time one of King Alan's knights is around, he will stiffen and I can see fear creep into his eyes.  
Merlin walks into my chambers with my armor, looking down. "Here's your armor, sire." He places it on the table and stands off to the side.  
I walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He flinches and tries to move away. I frown. "Merlin, what is going on? What happened to you that would make you act like this?" I ask him.  
He looks away. "There's nothing wrong, sire."  
I give Merlin a serious look. "I know that isn't true. You never call me sire. You also haven't been talking or smiling lately." I place a hand on his cheek and male him look at me again. "Merlin, I've noticed that you stiffen every time one if the other knights are around. I don't know what happened but I want you to know that I care for you as a friend and that you can talk to me about anything."  
Tears start to fall and he nods. I pull him into a hug. He snuggles into me and sobs. We stay like that until he slowly starts to close his eyes, falling asleep. I let him sleep in my bed for the rest of the day.


End file.
